Find the value of $12 \times 24 + 36 \times 12$.
Explanation: By the associative property, $12 \times 24 + 36 \times 12$ equals $12 \times 24 + 12 \times 36$. Factoring 12 out, we obtain  \begin{align*}
12 \times 24 + 12 \times 36 &= 12 \times (24+36)\\
&= 12 \times 60\\
&= \boxed{720}.
\end{align*}